Rainbow Six Siege: Lemon One Shots
by SlaneeshiDaemon
Summary: One shots starring the different operators of Rainbow Six. Lot of kinks!
1. F LionxDoc

**Hi guys (girl also but i doubt that), welcome to this first smutty OS. For the first OS, we will be starring Rule 63 Lion (Female Lion) and Doc. Their rivalry and hate is legendary in the Rainbow unit due to the moral dilemma it carries behind. I hope you'll like it. The tags are just below. If ou want to skip the "plot" you can search the page for Lemon.**

* * *

 **F!LionxDoc.**

 **Tag: Maledom, rough sex, hate sex, deepthroat, light femdom, consensual.**

 **Note: lion will be referred to as Lionesse, french for Lioness. Oh, and also my stories will always be consensual.**

* * *

The silence was as thick as the hate. Gustave 'Doc' Kateb finished applying the last bandages on Olive 'Lionesse' Flament, his hands, despite the anger they contained worked with care and accuracy, careful not to hurt the object of their wrath. Olive had her green eyes looking at the ceiling, absently.

" _Voila."_ Announced Doc. "It's over."

Without a word, the mended woman got up, unsteady on her feet at first, but as she walked she became surer, and finally walked normally, the bandaged wound at her hips still slightly aching. She put a simple black t-shirt and headed for the door, as silent as she was from the start, but before she could leave, Doc interrupted her.

"Well, Flament, you could at least thank me." He said, sounding half angry, half scolding.

"Thanks, Doc;" She spat the last word venomously.

" _Hé,_ you could at least be a bit grateful, looks like your family failed to teach you politeness."

Lionesse stomped toward him, and pointed a finger at his chest, he was taller than her, at least a good half head, making her around one meter and sixty-five centimetres, or five foot and forty-one inches tall. Her blonde hair was pulled in a simple ponytail, clearing her face which was adorned by a small snub nose, an almond shaped jaw and long blond eyelash, framing elegant eyes. Her fair and creamy white skin, who had weathered an intensive military career quite well, contrasted with Doc's own, which was tanned brown from his North African heritage.

His short trimmed black hair was peppered with white strands, something that his three-day beard also suffered as it ran along his oval-shaped jaw. His nose was sharp, and at that moment his brown eye looked at the smaller woman with a mix of anger and tiredness.

"Don't you bring my family into this." She seethed, pressing her finger against his chest.

"Oh, looks like I've touched a sensitive cord." He mocked her.

She clenched her free hand and grimaced.

"At least, I was not raised to be a fool."

Doc frowned and his lips curled downwards.

"Am I a fool to care about people's lives?" He sneered.

"You are a fool to endanger missions for useless goals." She raised her voice.

And he responded in kind.

"Useless? Is it what lives are for you?" He asked angrily, his clenched fists shaking.

"If saving them means more death." She defended herself.

"We cannot pick lives, sacrifice them, we are not gods!" He shouted.

"And we cannot save everyone!" She countered, yelling.

Doc shook his head, backing away from the lioness, he sighed as he looked at her, his gaze had shifted from an angry one to a contemptuous one.

"You should be kicked from the Groupe." He said.

"I do what must be done, so people like you can claim to be 'humanitarian'."

Doc wasn't even willing to respond to the jab, he was tired, tired as it was late, tired by her, tired by his endless and ever demanding work, tired by the lives he did not save.

"You should be punished." He said, heading for the exit.

As he was about t leave, Lionesse reversed the role, interrupting him;

"Hey!" She called him out. "Why don't you punish me?" She asked, smugly.

He responded with an ineloquent 'hmm?'.

"Yes, you Gustave Kateb are a coward." That made him frown a second time. "You don't have the balls to do something about your problems and expect other people to take care of it." She taunted him.

To be truthful that was a blatant lie, but she wanted to anger him, she just loved seeing him break composure, being so angry, it brought the lion in him. In a blink of an eye, Doc's hand was raised and was nearly brought down on her, he stopped near her face, his open palm twitching for a hit. He looked at her smug self.

He scowled, the little b... brat didn't even react to him, he felt his hand burn, desiring the brutal contact of flesh.

"You see." She added to the insult.

He scoffed, withdrawing his hand.

"No wonder your boyfriend left you."

Lioness froze, her mouth agape.

"How..."

Doc knew he had gone too far but his mind was entirely focused on hurting the object of his wrath.

"You bastard!" She cried out, hitting him on the chest.

He coughed from the force of the impact, and the ones following it. He caught her hands, stopping her.

"I didn't let my wife die!" She raged on.

Doc froze, his mind screeching to a traumatic halt. Patients. His wife. Patients saved. Wife dead. Long buried memories resurfaced like water from a geyser. He let out a cry of unadulterated rage, taking Lioness by the collar and tackled her on the wall.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

 **LEMON**

He seethed and breathed hard, before letting her go. Their faces were close to each other, they could feel their breath on each other's face. Suddenly, Doc leaned forward and his lips made contact with Lionesse's own. She looked surprised before anger overtook her. But her tension and anger made her reasoning an unsound one. She deepened the kiss, clawing the back of his head.

He grunted and he embraced her waist, bringing her close. It continued for a few seconds, the tongue attacking, defending, trying to wrestle the other into submission. The battle ended with a draw. Doc used the occasion to lift Lionesse and put her on the operation table, and he went once again on the offensive. However, this time, Lionesse bit his lips, drawing a pained grunt from him, as he conceded defeat.

She smirked and gripped his white lab coat, opening it by ripping the buttons, her hands roamed his broad chest, decorated by the different scars and marks of war. Doc with a quick gesture removed her t-shirt, throwing it on the ground before he cupped her medium sized breast, handling them roughly through the bra, causing a pained moan from Lionesse.

"Moan you damn bitch." He grunted, burying his face in her neck and biting.

Her hands scratched his back, going to the rim of his pants and pulling them down. She slapped Doc's face away from her shoulder, before cupping his crotch with her left hand,

"Hmm, pretty small." She lied, feeling the rather large package.

Doc's face reddened and he clasped his hand around her neck, bringing her head down before sliding off his boxer, revealing his thick and hard member. He ripped her sweatpants at the crotch. He pressed himself against her, pinning her to the table, his hand still on her neck, but not choking her. He guided his hard penis to her entrance and without warning penetrated her.

"Already wet? You are fucking desperate!" He mocked her

"I'm not feeling anything!"

He thrust forcefully, making her shake. And continued with strength and vigour to ram her, his anger finally unleashed. She tried to muffle her pants as his hot rod entered her violently. She nearly yelped when Doc ripped her bra and nipped her nipples while fondling the other without care. The pain was rather pleasurable.

But she wouldn't be dominated like that. Without warning, she bit his neck a second time, her teeth sinking in. She disengaged from him and pushed him to the ground with her feet. Without waiting she pounced on him. She sat on his waist, and kissed him ferociously, winning the battle with her high ground advantage. Breaking the kiss while Doc wanted more, she rode the combat doctor. Bouncing up and down on his pole, she used her hands as leverage as she let the pleasure dictate her actions. Doc grabbed her by the sides, lifting her up and down while thrusting desperately too.

He shut his eyes. How long at it been. At least five years, five years since he had mourned the passing of his other half. His anger was not the only thing making him thrusting his hips but also his sorrow and unreleased libido. The pleasure was washing away those terrible feelings.

Lionesse also had her eyes shut, teeth sunk in her lips. It had also been some years since she had any sex, her work and faith kept her from having a sexual life. She was a rebel in her youth and had her number of one night stands, and sex with her boyfriend, but this. This was on another level altogether. The sheer force of her feelings, anger, hate, and frustration was transformed into pleasure.

The two hated each other. They knew what they were doing was wrong and yet it felt so good.

As Doc, pinned, felt he was going to come, knock her from him with a well-placed blow to her side. The interruption surprised and she let out a half pleasured filled, half surprised yelp.

"Felt nothing, eh?" He asked, rhetorically.

He carried her in his strong broad arms and laid her, on her back. on the operation table, her face toward his crotch.

"Wa-" She was cut as he entered her mouth with his member.

She gagged and moaned on his member as he jack hammered her, his penis entering in quick forceful succession. Drool ran down his member, while her tongue danced around the veins, the hot bitter taste invading her mouth. Meanwhile, his balls slapped against her nose, the scent of sweat and sex completing the taste.

His hand came to her throat once more, where the bulge of his pole could be seen, coming and going. He clasped tightly, choking her even more and squeezing his dick harder. He continued like that for a few minutes, sometimes releasing his tight grasp on her trachea.

Lionesse could feel the air missing, but every time oxygen lack was darkening her vision, the grip released. She would not admit it but the forceful treatment excited her. Having her enemy hurt and dominate her like that, gave her so much pleasure.

Soon he came. His hot and sticky load of semen deserving in her throat as he forced against his pelvis. He let out a loud grunt of pleasure, his tension starting to disappear. He heard her coughing and choking, but instead of helping her as his oath stated. He grabbed her head roughly and yelled at her.

"Swallow, you goddam slut!"

She tried to do this, tears streaming down her face. Some drops of cum fell on the floor as she tried to swallow it all, some running down her chin. As she finished gulping the last drops. He slapped her, hard.

"You left some! Lick!" He ordered her.

She obeyed and began licking the drops on the ground. It was salty and really not good. She forced herself to swallow it all. Doc nodded, satisfied.

"Well done, good girl. Now, you haven't cum yet, good girls deserve it." He said.

He pulled her, and put her once more on the operating table, being her over. He slapped her left ass cheeks. It juggled nicely and he chuckled. He took aim and penetrated her vagina once more. She moaned. He fucked her roughly, slamming his pelvis viciously against her.

"You like that?"

"Yes." She moaned.

"Yes, sir!" He commanded.

"Yes, I like that sir!" She yelled.

"Good."

He took her ponytail and yanked it back, roughly. She moaned, her nerves tingling from the pleasure, at the back and front. A hand crashed down a second time on her ass. Oh, she definitely liked that.

She let her moans out freely, uncaring of what Doc would think or of alerting anyone. The table shook hard as Doc rammed her with increasing power, and soon she felt something build inside her. She was close and her pleasured sounds intensified. The room was filled with their noise and stank of their activity.

And soon thanks to a couple of powerful thrusts she came. Her mind thought of nothing as she felt her entire body convulse, her walls clenching around Doc, she felt her entire body relaxing, shaking, quivering and her juices flowing out, just like her frustration.

Doc's thrust did not stop, his face clenched in pleasure, her tightness squeezing his penis. He did not take long before his cum mixed with her. He pulled out with a heavy and tired sigh. Watching her juices flow from her.

Finally, after some moments, Lionesse settled, her entire body and mind relaxed. She purred happily. Meanwhile, Doc leaned against the wall.

"Hey." She croaked, catching his attention. "I can't go back to my room like that."

Doc understood. He walked toward her and carried her, bridal style, to his room, which was adjacent to the operation room. He laid her on the bed, softly this time. His loathe was building up again as he looked at her, looked at her cute and rosy mouth. A mouth which had let tens of innocent die. He shook his head and slipped her in the cover, before doing so himself.

As he settled, ready to sleep off his exhaustion, he heard her whisper.

"I hate you." She murmured, softly.

"Me too."

And sleep took the two hate birds.

Doc woke up, it was early in the morning. The clock just stroke eight. He looked beside him, an empty bed was his sight. He tried to move but groaned as he felt a sharp pain on his breast, he looked down and saw a fresh and nasty bite mark on his pectoral.

"Fucking lioness." He swore.

He got up. He did not look forward to cleaning the operating room. That damn Lionesse!

* * *

 **Sooo... Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Please tell me. If you liked you can always fav/follow.**

 **For the next operator, who will I do? I have a scenario for Frost, Fuze (2nd Shock Army skin and "lore") and IQ. Please only ask one op, I will take care of the pairings.**

 ** **Have a nice day y'all.****


	2. EliteTwitchxEliteFuze

**Sup people.**

 **Just before: MandalorianBatman, I suck at summaries, could you give me an example of a good summary?**

 **For the story;**

 **The story is made of 3 parts.**

 **First one is just storytelling and setting. 1460 words**

 **Second is the encounter between Twitch and Fuze. Search for: | As he neared the building | to jump directly to it. 1705 words.**

 **Third is the smut and epilogue. Search for | Twitch was starting to get | if you just want to read the action directly. 2187 words, the epilogue being small.**

 **Tags: Virginity, consensual, cowgirl, kissing, hand -holding (I'm a sick fuck, I know), vanilla, blowjon, cunnilingus.**

 **Story time now!**

* * *

Boom. Boom. Boom. As the artillery shook the earth, masking the chant of morning birds Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev was fiddling with his rifle, a prototype he had developed with a friend. Indeed, Shuhrat was an engineer, a combat engineer. He was the proud developer and builder of the experimental APMX-1 "Matryoshka" Cluster Charges. A destructive personal device which used multiple explosives inside a wall perforating device. His rifle, on the other hand, was the brainchild of his friend, Mikhail Kalashnikov and himself, it was dubbed the AKX-44.

He looked before him. The smoking ruins of Berlin greeted him. It had been a long war. Now was the time to put an end to the endless massacre. Four years of gruesome fighting had left him with a sour taste. The fascist bastards would now pay for what they did to the Motherland and the Soviet people. Yesterday was the 1st May of 1945, the day of workers throughout the world. And for their liberation, this 2nd May, they would crush the oppressors of the German people and their bootlickers.

Arming himself with courage he waited for the company to move, he waited for the commander to make a move. He greeted with a nod the company hero, Tachanka, the crazy old bastard who fought with an actual machine-gun, which should in a normal world be mounted, and anxiously eyed the company's political commissar, Kapkan, the enigmatic and cold individual. He was not above executing those who failed to obey order 227. Courtesy of Comrade Stalin, he said.

Finally, the signal was given. Putting on his mask and gathering his equipment, Fuze marched with the rest of his company, he searched his friend Timur, a sniper but the man was probably doing some reconnaissance.

He hopped onto a tank and let the mechanical beast carry him to the fight. The Soviet artillery was still delivering its wrathful payload onto the Nazi scum as they moved through a desolate downtown. His company's order was simple. Go in the city, link with the Seventh Mechanized Corps and charge for the Reichstag by the South East.

The rumble of the T-34 combined with the staccato of artillery and the legato of automatic fire formed an orchestra of mechanical deadly sound, where each note killed, all played by the expert and numerous musicians of the Red Army, themselves guided by the maestros, Zhukov, Konev and Rokossovsky.

He hummed the air of Katyusha, preferring the sad music to the sounds of mankind's folly. His humming was shared by his neighbour, which his neighbour's neighbour shared until the whole company, even Kapkan began to sing the song.

 _"...Pust' on fspomnit dyevushku prastuyu. Pust' islychit, kak ana payot. Pust' on zyemlyu birizhot radnuyu."  
_

The song was well known, being a 'hit' among the Red Army's rank and file, the feeling of leaving loved ones behind in defence of the Union was felt by all. Even the officers. As the company entered the ruins of Berlin, they were greeted by cheering soldiers, the ones who first entered Berlin.

Fuze grunted he was not in the mood for cheers or celebrations. He would only do so when the red flag would fly over Berlin. For now, energy should be used later, when the desperate butchers would fight like the cornered rats they had become.

The tranquil ride, if one ignored the sounds around them, continued for some minutes before someone shouted, while the tanks were turning left at a bifurcation.

"CONTACT!"

Not even a second after a loud detonation, followed by a second louder one accompanied by yells and screams was heard. The head mechanized vehicle had been destroyed by a hidden AT cannon.

"Dismount!" Came the order, followed by a loud whistle noise and the invectives of the political commissar.

Jumping to the ground, Fuze trained his rifle on the windows above, carefully and observing. The enemy could be hiding in the apartments, ready to rain lead from above on the occupied Soviets. The weakness of the Soviet tanks was their lack of vertical angle to fire, making elevated targets impossible to hit.

"In the buildings!" Shouted the commander. "Vehicle retreat!"

Fuze obeyed, rushing to the nearest apartment. He kicked down the door, rupturing the damaged hinges. He climbed the stairs, in order to take some kind of high ground. When he reached the last floor, he broke down the door before heading to the balcony. There he looked at the street below. The vehicles, tanks and mechanized transport were backing away. A second vehicle was blown, this time a tank.

Apparently, they were being targeted by two hidden AT cannons. The first one had retreated as soon as they fired. Meanwhile, a second had propped up, destroying the tank.

One of the company soldiers came near him, relaying the commander's order. He was to take a few men with him and to continue in the buildings, before using his charges to destroy the gun emplacements. Said emplacements were the floor of a hotel, the third one, the last floor being the fourth. Meanwhile, the tanks were to support another attack on a boulevard and push straight in the heart of Berlin.

"Bogdanov, Ivan and Kaszynski with me;" He ordered the three soldiers who nodded and descended with him.

They exited the building and rushed to a small way to the right side street. With a bit of luck, they wouldn't face too much opposition. They advanced as stealthily as they could. Their objectives were about fifty meters away.

As they neared it, Shuhrat remarked the first enemy, the man was armed with a rifle but was not looking in their direction. Taking aim, Shuhrat signalled not to fire before counting down. There was a nearby artillery battery that fired loudly every twenty seconds. Three, two, one. Boom. The artillery and his rifle fired at the same time. The German dropped dead, never knowing what hit him.

The rest of the way was event-less. They found a side ladder to climb to the last floor of the hotel. Apparently, the Germans didn't have enough people to completely hold the position. The room was wide with some turned tables and half tore down walls, stairs lead to the rooftop.

He went to where he presumed the cannons were, below. He put the first charge and pulled the pin, engaging the five-second detonator. He then rushed to the other of the room and repeated the process. Detonations and screams could be heard below. As he finished setting the second charge, the door was kicked down and soldiers stormed the room, firing. Fuze dove for cover, like Bogdanov and Ivan but Kaszynski was killed. It soon became clear that it was impossible for them to hold the position.

Fuze told them to go by the stairs which lead to the rooftop, they were near and with a quick dash, they could reach them.

Ivan was the first to try, soon followed by Fuze and Bogdanov, who had laid covering fire for them. While Fuze and Ivan reached the stairs and were protected, Bogdanov was reaped in his mad dash by the German and his lifeless corpse came, ironically, crashing down on the stairs, where he would have been safe.

"Go! Go! Go!" Shouted Fuze, urging his comrade to climb the flight of the stairs.

They soon arrived at the rooftop and shut the door behind. The sounds of boots grew in volume, desperate, Fuze searched for an escape. But every kind of escape looked suicidal, they would be shot upon before being able to get to safety. If only they could slow down the Germans...

He felt Ivan tap him on the shoulder.

"Comrade Kessikbayev. You are more important than me, go, I'll hold them back." Said the man.

"Ivan, I-"

Pushing Shuhrat with his rifle, Ivan looked at him.

"Comrade, everyone I knew died at Stalingrad. Go, it'll be my revenge on the fascist pigs."

Finally, Fuze conceded. He knew the man wouldn't budge, if he had survived Stalingrad he wouldn't bow to him. Uttering a heartfelt thanks, Fuze fled, tail between his legs as the distinct Russian battle-cry rang in his ears, followed by the detonations of firearms. As he climbed down metal stairs he heard the fight end. Voices in German rang, and what they said made him run quicker. After finally reaching the ground, he went to another block of apartments, and there, discreetly go away.

After several minutes of walking and slithering through buildings, he realized he was completely lost. At least the area was silent, no fighting took part in this place. The buildings were almost all destroyed. He decided to rest, his legs feeling the toll of wearing a heavy protection plate and his engineering equipment.

As he neared the building he was greeted by German voices. He prepared his charge, ready to blow the Nazi. He approached a window and his ears caught the words in German.

 _"Wir haben gefangen ein Französisch spion!"_ Yelled a voice.

This made Fuze perk up, a spy? A French spy? Here in Berlin? He took a quick peek at the window, revealing two men in SS uniforms. Unlike the German he had just fought, which were mostly composed of the _Volkstrumm_ , the SS were relatively well fed and dressed for besieged fighters. They were facing away from him, good.

He was about to plant his charge on the window when he stopped. If he used his charge, he might kill the spy. He stopped. Could he do that? Could he kill an ally, one he should rescue? On one hand, the spy knew he did life-threatening work and he wasn't sure how many SS were in the building, he would be hard pressed to fight them all. But on the other hand... It felt wrong... Especially after... that...

His internal debate continued for some seconds before something caught his eyes. Two other SS entered the room, one with a strange shield. They seem to have someone with them, probably the spy. They threw the French roughly on the ground.

At that moment, Fuze's eyes widen as he saw the spy. It was shocking at first, as she was a woman. But that wasn't what stunned him. She was beautiful. Fuze had never seen a woman as beautiful as her. His eyes fell on her chestnut and soft looking hair, before following the entrancing curbs of her deep emerald eyes. Her face was decorated by freckles, framed by a well proportioned oval-shaped face.

She noticed him but kept quiet. He looked in her eyes and saw something he had seen many times in his career. A hopeful look. The SS began to talk once more and he caught one sentence.

 _"Ich möchte gut spass habenmit ihr."_ Said one, prompting agreement, laughter and lustful look toward the prisoner.

He saw red, he wouldn't let that happen to other people, he had already seen it so many times.

Taking aim, he shot one of the SS in the head, a second one followed. Before they could react he rushed for the nearby door, kicked it down. He took aim at the third SS and killed him before he could pull the trigger.

He was about to gun down the last one when, said SS raised his shield and rushed at him. The shield had spotlights on it. They lit up, blinding Fuze who began to shoot widely in the enemy's general direction, he, however, heard all the bullets ping off his shield and the man still running. Suddenly the German stopped running.

Fuze started to recover his sight. He looked at the man and saw he had stopped barely a meter away from him. The German stumbled a bit before falling to the ground, a pool of blood forming behind him.

He looked behind to see the once helpless spy, she was standing tall, the ropes once binding her on the ground cut.

 _"Merci."_ She said. _"Ah, heu, spassiba, plutôt."_

He nodded, silently, drinking in the sight of the woman. She was wearing a brown used and dirtied battledress with the French flag on her breast. She seemed so immaculate despite the dirtiness of her uniform and of the rest of the city.

She advanced toward the German's corpse, pushing it back with a nudge from her feet. She knelt and took back a long knife, who was lodged in the corpses' back. She put it back in her sleeve before wiping the blood away.

He stood motionless. Observing her. She extended her hand.

"L _ieutenante P- Twitch. Humm, Frei Französisch Stärke."_ She presented herself.

Fuze looked at her hand before extending his own and clasping hers before shaking it.

"Kampfingenieur Kessikbayev. Rote Armee."

"You speak German?" She continued in the tongue of Goethe.

He nodded. They stood silent for a few moments. Before she resumed the conversation.

"Maybe we should get going."

Fuze nodded.

"We can link up with my regiment." Proposed Fuze.

Twitch thought about it for a moment.

"I just need to go at my hideout." She said.

Fuze nodded, and they departed together, through the streets of a ruined Berlin, the uncomfortable silence between them only broken by the sounds of war.

"So, Kessikbayev." Twitch attempted to break the ice. "How did you learn German?"

Fuze considered not answering but his weary heart needed someone to talk to, and Twitch seemed so... talk-able.

"Foreign languages are mandatory at school. I chose German. Worked it during..." He trailed off.

"During?"

"... During the joint research treaty and the war." He revealed.

"You helped the German develop their weapons!?" Seethed Twitch, her mood completely changed.

Fuze looked at her, an unseen smile under his mask.

"I stole some of their plans, and developed our weapons."

"Oh."

No further words were spoken for some moments.

"And you?" Asked Fuze, doing some social efforts, which was unlike him.

"I had some classes and learned on the fly during my time here." She said.

"How come they sent a woman?" Asked Fuze, to his knowledge the capitalists reactionaries mistreated women.

She shrugged.

"I knew how to shoot, how to be discreet and how to tinker. They were desperate."

Fuze raised an eyebrow.

"You are a mechanic?"

"I prefer engineer but yes." She replied with a smile.

The simple action of twitching up the corners of her mouth made Fuze... lighter.

"Oh, we are here." She indicated a sewer entrance, she moved in to move the plate away.

She slid down the ladder, soon followed by Fuze. They stalked through the resonating tunnel of Berlin's underground before finally arriving at a dead end. Fuze was about to say something when Twitch went to a dark corner of the tunnel and flipped up something, a cloth with brick like motif, revealing a door.

She opened it and motioned for Fuze to enter. He silently followed and entered a small room. Much of it was covered in either propaganda poster in French and German or various plans and map. There was a workbench with several mechanical parts and electronics and blueprints. A bed was at the far end of the room.

"Well, this is my _chez moi._ " Said Twitch, extending her arms like she was showing an incredible discovery.

"Cosy." Uttered Fuze.

"You could say that."

She went to do her things, gathering ammunition and documents. Fuze looked around, the room reminded him of the numerous partisan hideout he had seen during the counteroffensive, however, this one was obviously made for one person.

Twitch returned with a strange rifle, unlike any others he had seen, with a clip behind the trigger. He looked at it, surprised.

"Is this custom made?" He asked.

"Yes, I made it myself." She replied.

"It looks very well made, the craftsmanship is astounding." He said, sincerely.

Twitch looked flustered for a bit, before smiling.

"You think so? I proposed it to high command but they did not want to even see it."

Fuze shook his head. Classic reactionaries.

"Well, they're dumb." He spat. "May I see?"

"Alright but I want to see yours too, it is handmade, isn't it."

He nodded and gave her his AKX, while she handed him her weapon, the F0 she called it. They continued to talk about their weapons for dozen of minutes. Twitch then handed him a small contraption. A drone she called it. Some kind of small automaton in the form of a Great War land-ship with a tiny gun.

He presented her his Matryoshka. They continued to discuss engineering and armaments for hours. Halfway through it, Fuze removed his helmet and mask.

Twitch stopped taking, as she observed his face. He was a bit older than her, with a long stubble beard framing a well defined square jaw. His black hair was slicked to the back, below where his eyes. Where hers were deep emerald his were forest green, calm and tranquil. His face was tanned, Persian looking.

"Twitch?" He called her.

She was startled and apologised.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worried.

"Yes, yes." She waved off. "You know, you should have removed your mask earlier." She said, suggestively.

He shrugged.

"I like it on. But it was getting hot."

"Oh, too hot..." She smiled.

"Yes, it must be at least twenty-eight degree in this room." He said, mechanically.

She nearly facepalmed. This continued for several minutes. She would try to flirt and he would, without knowing, brush it away, infuriating her. Meanwhile, Fuze was thinking about one thing if he should try to flirt with Twitch. He was socially inept, always delving in his study, weapons. Flirting with girls was more Aleksandr's field, he was popular with the different female partisan they had met during the counter-offensive.

He had already been with some girls, one had been his arranged bride, who had died when he was young? Then, during his study at Leningrad, he had one or two stories that did not go far.

Twitch was going to stop trying anything with this idiot. She wasn't married or been with anybody in her life but she knew how to flirt, sometimes she had done it just to spite her parents. But she had never gone far. She resigned and simply commented on how beautifully made Fuze's weapon camo was made.

"Oh, yes, a friend of mine did it. But you know what's beautiful, you." He said, desperately and clumsily trying to flirt with her...

She stopped, glaring at him. Was he... serious? Did he just... flirt with her? Fuze began to look at her weapon, even more, interested than before.

"Maybe, we should get g-" He tried to get up, she caught him by the arm.

"Let's stay here a bit." She proposed. "There are Germans teeming everywhere."

"But, I have to help my comrades." He stated, trying to pull away.

"I am sure your army is more than enough to handle the few Germans there are."  
"But you said it was teeming with Nazis."

Twitch was starting to get a headache. She decided to give up all pretences and be direct with the thick-headed Uzbek.

"I want you to stay with me."

"Well, of course, we can go outside together." He proposed.

That was it! She could not take it anymore! She pulled him toward her, clasped his head with her hand and kissed him. It was desperate, it was full of tension of the war. Fuze pulled her off him, looking at her with shock.

"I-I..." He stuttered. "The war... I"

He thought about his comrades, dying out there. Fighting the murderous scum that had invaded his country. Then he looked at Twitch, her hurt expression, her eyes, asking him to stay with her. He made his decision.

As Twitch was looking at the ground, cursing her foolishness, she felt Fuze's hand cup her chin, his thumb rubbing a small circle. He inclined her head up and approached him, slowly. They closed their eyes and grazed their lips. Fuze deepened the kiss, pressing his lips against hers. It was soft, it was warm and comfortable.

Twitch's hand found their way to the side of his head, pulling him even closer, her tongue darted against his lips and he allowed it to enter. Her tongue danced in his mouth, he let her by lack of experience and enjoyed it tremendously, he felt spikes of pleasure coming from his tongue.

As she began to lack air, Twitch pulled back and smiled at him, making his heart beat even faster. He smiled.

"Is that the famous French kiss.?" He asked.

She giggled and put her mouth near his ear.

"I can show you more things French are famous for." She whispered.

"Oh, don't worry, we Soviets aren't that far behind you." He murmured,

before kissing her neck, sucking on it.

She let out a small sigh of pleasure, embracing him before leading him to the bed. Suddenly Fuze was not that eager to get back out. He sat on the bad, while she kneeled on the bad, sitting on his legs. They continued to kiss for some moments, the tension of four years of war needing such an outlet.

Hands roamed, mouth too, clothes and armour were removed. Twitch yelped when she felt Fuze's hand feeling her butt, she laughed it off.

"Eager?"

"You couldn't know how much."

She removed his fatigue, revealing a well built and tanned body. She traced his muscles with her fingers, before lightly kissing his pectoral. However, he would not let be the only one to be undressed. He removed her own tunic. Kissing her collarbone during the operation, before descending to her breast. Her breasts were medium-small, but it was perfect for Fuze as he nestled his head between her orbs.

She removed her bra, revealing perky nipples, making Fuze widen his eyes and admire her. She winked and kissed him, letting him feel her breasts. She panted a bit as his fingers twisted her nipples. She broke the kiss and got up, naked above the waist. She removed her pants, leaving her only in white panties. He looked and appreciated the view, her legs seemed endless, with smooth skin, her butt was fleshy and his mind screamed at him to fondle it.

He also removed his brief, revealing boxers, with a sizeable bump on it, even threatening to tear the fabric. She marvelled at it, fantasies running wilder than ever. He took her by the shoulder, and put her on the bed, on her back. At this point, he was following Tachanka's stories about his adventure, which he had been forced to hear.

He silently thanked the old gunner and went for Twitch's panties. As he removed them, he noticed her flush expression and gave her a toothy smile before starting his task. He pressed his mouth in her groin, drawing a pleased sound from her before a second louder one was heard when he kissed the bud above her entrance. He continued to suck, lick and touch her clitoris. His confidence and joy grew as she panted louder, even going to call him.

"Ah-Kessikbayev."

He stopped his ministration, drawing a pouting look from her.

"Call me Shuhrat."

And he resumed his task, this time his name coming out of her lips, each name calling encouraging him, filling him with determination. He would never tire of that, and his mind was set. He would make her moan his name countless times, and she would only moan his.

Twitch felt her insides twitch (pun not intended), and soon she orgasmed. Her first by the hand of another. Her juices ran wildly, dripping as her body shook. She cried out in pleasure, clutching fuze's head and hairs. She lost herself in bliss.

Meanwhile, Fuze looked at her. She had a pleased and flushed look on her face. Her mouth opened and she whispered.

"Call me Emmanuel."

He smiled and went to kiss her, she kissed back, rubbing her knees against his groin. He grunted and broke off the kiss. She slid off his boxers, letting his hardened members fly. It was predominantly thick, and she was excited to 'try' it.

She told Shuhrat to lay on his back, like she did, and began to stroke his penis, feeling the hot and hard pole, pressing it and drawing one or two grunts from Shuhrat. Her soft fingers pumped up and down, up and down. Before she advanced her head near it, and hesitantly, licked the tip. Shuhrat grunted a bit louder, and she knew she was doing it right.

She began to lick his member, her tongue running up and down, up and won, covering his pole in saliva. He sighed in relief as her silky tongue made a wonderful job, before grunting in surprise as she took the tip in her mouth, turning her tongue around the tip. Emmanuelle then bobbed her head, taking more and more each time she bobbed her head. Shuhrat's hand found its way to her head, caressing her hair. She looked at him with her eyes, looking at his expression.

His eyes were closed, he was thoroughly enjoying the moment, pleasure building up in his member. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He drowned himself in her eyes but shut his eyes when she took nearly all of his member in her mouth and tightened it.

"Emmanuelle, I'm going to..." He trailed off.

She withdrew and began to vigorously stroke his member, each pump bringing closer to his climax, and finally, he came. Ropes of semen shot up, some landing on her chest, one on her face and others on the bed. He breathed hard as he took a nearby handkerchief to clean herself.

He apologized but she laughed it off.

"Now, do you want to, hmm, get to the main course." He asked, very very eager.

"Bien sur." She said, slithering near him.

While he did not know what that meant, he took it as an affirmative. She climbed on him, her wet slits against his stomach. She pushed herself up, her hand pressed against his pectoral, she waited while he guided the tip of his cock at her entrance. She felt the head touching it and gave a nod. She dropped.

She cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure and dove for a kiss. Shuhrat was more than happy to oblige, the action had quickly become indispensable for him. The kiss muffled her cries, his hands roamed on her back and groped her ass. Suddenly Shuhrat broke off the kiss.

"You are a virgin?" He asked.

And indeed, blood was flowing from her entrance, her maidenhood being freshly pierced. She blushed, flustered and meekly replied.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Hey, I'm not made of sugar." She replied.

"I know." He chuckled. "You were just so sure of yourself and so, well, good."

Emmanuelle blushed even harder and murmured something about 'erotic fictions' before hitting him softly.

"Come on, are you a man or n-" She taunted before shutting up when he thrust her hips.

She panted and straightened up, also lifting her lips and dropping. Shuhrat's hand clasped her butt-cheeks, fondling them, while her hands tightened around his shoulder and his torso. She continued to bounce on him for a few minutes, harder and harder.

Boom! Boom! Boom! The artillery outside was louder than ever. And each time a shell fell, Fuze thrust and she dropped on him. She felt her insides being filled and every nook and cranny being explored and rubbed by his thick member. Her walls were ensnaring his member, to his greatest pleasure.

 _"Oui, oui, oui. Oh, mon Dieu."_ She moaned, nails tracing red lines.

Fuze grunted, saying her name and encouraging her. His hands climbed up, touching her breast and nipples. She bit her lip. He then, sat, still continuing to thrust in her, but with their heads nearly at the same level. He bit her in the neck and she moaned his name.

Emmanuelle had often fantasized on sex, trying to imagine how it felt. And now it was beyond her expectation. Waves upon waves of pleasure crashed on her brain, there was nothing else than the two of them, their thrusting followed the rhythm of explosions.

Shuhrat gripped her tight against him, his arms engulfing her into a bear hug. The pleasure he felt thanks to both the penetration and the kiss was incomparable to anything.

Both knew they could only find solace in each other's arms. And as the Russian's hips thrust harder, it soon became too much for both of them. They took each other's hand as the end drew near, clutching each other as strongly as they could.

" Aaah- _der'mo_ Emmanuelle, I'm going to come!"

"Oh Oui! Me too."

Kissing deeply, as their lives depended on it. The two came mere seconds later. Their orgasms wrecked their body. Emmanuelle quivered and shouted his name, he did the same. Their juices mixed and filled Emmanuelle.

They staid immobile like that, as the pleasure washed over them a sense of fulfilling and contentment, something which they had lacked for years. It was paradise for them.

Rolling of Shuhrat, she laid in the bed. Shuhrat joining her moments later. She smiled broadly at her, and he responded in kind. Snuggling closer to each other, they stayed like this for an hour.

Then, they decided to head out, to at least asses the situation. The sun was coming down The smoke of the fires darkened the skies. They went on the rooftop of a tall building and there saw Berlin. The once proud city, capital of the European war machine that had brought Europe to its knees was nearly no more. Unrecognizable, buildings torn down, parks destroyed, flames licking buildings and streets. But above all, one thing stood out.

The same colour as blood, the colour of sacrifice and war, the colours of the Soviet Union flew above Berlin. Shuhrat let out tears of happiness. It was finally over, finally over. Next, to him, the Frenchwoman cried in relief as she witnessed Germany's final day and defeat.

His hands came to find hers, and hers his. They held tight. Things were beginning to look up.

"I love you." Whispered Shuhrat.

"I love you too." Replied Twitch.

The year was now 1947, Shuhrat and Emmanuelle were near the border between the Soviet and French-controlled parts of Berlin. They were in a discreet side street, discussing while holding hands.

"I was called back by High Command to France." She said sadly.

"And I was called back to Leningrad." He announced.

They had continued to meet and sleep together for two years. But now it was the end. They staid silent, before kissing for the last time. Deep and long. They could not stop, and as tears ran down their face. Finally, Emmanuelle broke the kiss, and with a sad Adieu crossed the borders. Shuhrat looked her leave. He knew tensions were rising and the chances they met again were slim.

"You should go." Came a voice from behind.

He turned and saw Kapkan. The political commissar had removed his peaked cap and nodded in the direction of the French-controlled mandate. He looked at him with surprise

"Oh, don't be like that, pretty much everyone knows. And if I hadn't stepped in, you would have been sent to the NKVD for being a conspirator."

"But, why? Isn't it your job?"

"Look, Kessikbayev, you're a good man, now do me a favour and fuck off. At best you get a good life with you sweetheart, at worst you are a traitor to this country and a danger to the Union, so get the hell out of it. Now take this." Said Kapkan, handing him an authorisation.

Shuhrat did not hesitate. Running to the border checkpoint, he showed his special authorisation. The French guard accepted it and he ran to the other side of the border. He caught up with Emmanuelle. He covered her eyes with his hands

"Guess who?"

She did not respond and only kissed him. Life looked nice.

* * *

 **Just some afterwords, the SS were discussing about raping Twitch which enraged Fuze, having seen many rapes (perpetrated by Germans or Soviets).**

 **I first wanted to make it with the Hostage from R6 but finally decided to take Twitch after a strawpoll on Reddit (I also post there), and Twitch won with 265 votes. But I do think I will make another fic with FuzexHostage.**

 **Next one is Frost.**


End file.
